How Do You Dance Circles Around Me?
by Yggdrasil'sRoots
Summary: Darcy dances. Steve is a naughty cap and follows her to the class she teaches. Shenanigans ensue.
1. Chapter 1

So. This is my first story, and I'm writing it at like, one in the morning, after watching Angela Kasaseva doing her thing on youtube.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my idea.

Darcy had been acting suspicious all day, Steve had noticed. She had told him she had to cancel their weekly movie night, that she had practically forced on him when she found out he hadn't seen the Star Wars movies, and hadn't waited for him to reply before rushing out of the room, throwing a "See you tomorrow, Steve!" over her shoulder as she did.

So he was doing what any friend would, and following her as she left S.H.I.E.L.D.

Or as Clint had said, spying, and "I would know cap, I am _the _spy!", at which point Natasha had scowled and thrown a russian literature novel at his head. Apparently Natasha disliked her partner stealing her title. Vehemently. (It had turned into an all out war, because Clint did not appreciate having Dostoevsky launched at his head. Then Tony had joined in, just because he had invented some random egg shaped object that he called 'ninja eggs'. They were full of flour at the moment and broke on impact, but he said that Natasha could put what the hell she liked in them. "Happy birthday Natasha!" Natasha had actually hugged the billionaire, before skipping, _skipping_ off to fill her ninja eggs with Clint only knew what. Tony had announced himself 'the king of gift-giving' and flounced off to bother Bruce in the lab. "Is it even her birthday?" Jane had muttered, before going back to her calculations on whether she could create a physical rainbow. _Scientists._)

So anyway, the 'spying'.

He shadowed Darcy three blocks, mentally noting he should have the wonder twins, as he called the two spies, teach Darcy how to tell when she was being followed.

In his own head space, because if Natasha ever heard the nickname, he would likely be missing a few key parts. He likes those parts just where they are, thank you very much. Very useful.

Darcy heads for a side alley, and his heartbeat picks up a bit. Hurrying to catch up, he is rewarded with a glimpse of Darcy's ponytail as she enters a...dance studio? Furrowing his brow, Steve waited until Darcy vanished into a changing room, and then dashed into the studio. Throwing a casual smile at the receptionist, he waited until he heard Darcy greet 'her bitches' and slipped through the door.

Whereupon he freezes dead. And then hides. The first because Darcy is decidedly not dressed in the pencil skirt and blouse she was when she left the office, but loose tracksuit bottoms and a very tight tank top that shows off all her womanly assets very well.

No, really. _Very well._

Steve takes a split second to appreciate modern day fashion as he ducks behind a conveniently placed stereo set, that somehow has enough room to fit a large, Captain America sized person. He quiets his breathing and strains, not very hard, to hear what Darcy is saying. Oh. She is asking if they remember last week's routine.

Routine?

But Steve has no time to wonder what she means because he can hear Darcy's footsteps as she jogs over to the stereo, and proceeds to what he assumes is place a CD in and hit play(he memorised the rhythm of Darcy's gait a long time ago, because he doesn't want to freak out when she 'sneaks' up behind him. Not that it is really sneaking in her heels. And it isn't weird so shut up.) A song with peculiar noises at the beginning starts playing, and he hears Darcy shouting instructions to the beat of the music. After a while, he hears her telling them to take it from the top and "I'll join in, okay?", and he gathers the courage to poke his head out, only to jerk it back when she returns to make the song start over. When he hears her go back over, he cautiously peers around the stereo.

His jaw drops.

Darcy is moving swiftly to the beat of what he now recognises as Cannibal, by Ke$ha("C'mon, Steve, this really is awesome, it's so sassy!"), in a strangely hypnotic, jerky movement.

Otherwise known as dancing.

Steve is fairly sure his eyes have fallen out of his head. He is at the very least staring. A lot.

Darcy looks so sure of herself and confident. Like all the hoopla that being part of S.H.I.E.L.D throws up has just melted away and she has been replaced by a sensual, writhing, beautiful woman.

He has always known that Darcy is beautiful, just...

He has never seen her like this. He briefly wonders if anyone has. Then he is drawn back in by the sway of her hips and the coy expression plastered onto her face. The song ends, and Darcy congratulates the other people in the room, yanking him out of his reverie and forcing him to pull his head back reluctantly.

And contemplate when he started imagining his best friend thrashing and moaning beneath him, then flipping them over and riding him to completion.

He thinks it was when she started swaying her round, plump ass like that.

"Same time, on tuesday next week. Sorry I moved it this week, my work has been pure hell and I needed to blow off some steam. See you guys, have a good weekend!" Darcy calls several more farewells, and then switches out the CD for a song that proclaims that it has something 'in it's trunk'. Bemused but barely deterred from watching Darcy again, he resumes watching the object of his new found desires, and is once again mesmerised and aroused. Darcy finishes, and he yet again hides. He can hear her clattering around, cleaning up and drinking from her water bottle. All sound stops and, thinking she has left, he gets up, stretches and goes to dart from the room and never tell anyone of this ever, especially Darcy, when said person-who-was-never-supposed-to-see-him-here taps him on the shoulder. He spins around, gasping.

"Hey Steve." Darcy is grinning up at him, hands on hips. A curious expression creeps onto her face.

"Did you just squeak?"


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, why am I still awake?

Disclaimer: still my idea, not my property other than that.

"Squeak? No, of course not Darce." Steve shifts his weight guiltily.

"You did! You squeaked! Captain America squeaked!" Darcy laughed. "Don't worry, Steve." She chuckles. "It was a very manly squeak!" She erupted into peals of laughter.

Steve shifted again. Waiting until Darcy recovered from her impromptu giggling, he swallowed heavily and thought about how beautiful she looked with her cheeks flushed and chest heaving like that.

He wonders if she flushes like that when she comes.

"...And follow me here?" He realises he has missed most of her sentence and struggles to piece together what she is asking him. Giving up, he asks her to repeat herself.

"I said, did you listen to Clint wondering where I was and follow me here?" He gapes at her.

"He..? I..?" He swallows again. "No."

"Then what?" She crosses her arms and stares him down.

"I was wondering why you ditched me." He mumbles, and darn if that isn't an embarrassing thing to say.

Her face softens and she lifts her arms to hug him. He curls his arms around her in return and tries not to think too much of her soft curves pressed against him. Unsuccessfully, he takes a deep breath to quell certain...bodily reactions.

She pulls back to look at him and launches into a monologue.

"Steve, I would never ditch you on purpose! I was just having a really shit day, well, week really, and Fury's got me haranguing junior agents and Maria kicked my ass in training this morning, and I'm tired and sore and pissed, so I just needed to cool off a bit. And the best way I know how to do that is dance." Darcy bit her lip, and hugged him again. "You aren't angry are you?"

What?

Steve repeats that thought.

"What? Darce, what are you talking about?"

She looks up at him and bites her lip again, and damn if that isn't doing things to him that he still doesn't know the origin of, and he thinks that he would really like to see those lips wrapped around him one day.

"I thought you were pissed about me ditching you." She twirls a piece of hair around her finger and glances at him shyly.

"What? No Darce, I could never be mad at you sweetheart! I wanted to see if you were alright. You seemed unhappy today." The sweetheart just pops out without his permission and Darcy grins.

"Steve, you are a massive teddy bear."

Darcy smiles softly and hugs him again, thanking him for being worried about her and breathing heavily. He felt her still tense body relax against him, and scooping her up, he chuckled as she shrieked.

"Steve!" Clinging to him, she blinks, confused. He starts to walk, grabbing her stuff and slinging it over his shoulder without dropping her. They leave the studio, receiving many a bewildered look from the receptionist, and he carries her the two blocks to her apartment. She opens the door with her key, and still carrying her, Steve steps inside. He deposits her on her feet in her tiny kitchen, and places her bag on the floor.

"Steve?" Darcy is still confused, standing where he left her.

"Do you know how beautiful, how stunning you looked when you danced?" He blurts out. "Not that you're average any other time, because you are the most gorgeous dame I've ever laid eyes on. But do you know what seeing you that way did to me?"

Darcy is stood frozen in her miniscule kitchenette, clearly in shock. He pins her with a smouldering gaze. Prowling towards her, he gently tugs the elastic band from her hair, and smooths it down around her face.

"Huh?" Darcy is obviously not quite clear with what he is saying, so he kisses her.

It is a good kiss. His lips press against hers with just the right amount of pressure and she quickly gets into the swing of it, wrapping her lithe arms around his neck and opening her mouth slightly. And then their tongues touch and oh. _Oh._

_Magic._

He splays his large hands over her hips, sliding his hands under her shirt, against warm, smooth flesh and she moans breathlessly into his mouth, and he thinks this is the best he has ever felt in his life.

There is no way he can be without this again.

Ever.

So he tells her that.

"Steven Rogers! Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Darcy may have been surprised, but her mischievous smile and the darkening of her eyes spoke volumes of how much she didn't mind this colossal shock.

He doesn't even think about it before he answers.

"Yes, ma'am." Grinning cheekily, he kisses her again, and she kisses back, fiercely, until both of them are gasping for breath in her small apartment.

"In that case, hell yes!" Darcy exclaims, and his heart swells with happiness.

Covering his nerves and excitement, he weaves his hand into her hair.

"And would the lady be at all opposed to joining me for dinner tomorrow evening?" He smirks at her and pecks her on the nose. It crinkles adorably and he is reminded just how quickly he appears to have fallen for the woman in his arms.

"I repeat my answer, hell yes." Darcy smiles and winds her fingers into his collar, pulling him down to her level for another kiss.

Work is going to be interesting tomorrow.

There are a _lot_ of catcalls. Tony and Clint are beside themselves with childish glee, money is exchanged, "You bet on us dating!" at which Darcy is not amused, and Jane chases Steve with a stolen arrow, threatening his manhood if he didn't treat Darcy right. He gushes over his girl for a bit until she is satisfied, and takes up her seat in Thor's lap, who is chuckling heartily at the turn of events.

To Steve's shock, most of the bets are between Bruce and Natasha.


End file.
